


Journey in Life

by multifandomsfangirl



Category: Hur Hyunjun, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kim Sunwoo-centric, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, i wrote it i posted it, no beta because im tired, theres like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomsfangirl/pseuds/multifandomsfangirl
Summary: Sunwoo is eleven when he gets his first crush.Sunwoo is eighteen when he decides that being in love isn’t for him.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Journey in Life

Sunwoo is eleven when he gets his first crush (If you don't count his 2nd grade girlfriend). Haknyeon plays in the same band as him and immediately shares his snack with Sunwoo during break on the first day of middle school. Sunwoo likes him instantly. It was just a crush but it makes him happy, something to look forward to everyday even if Eric teases him daily because of it.

What are you supposed to do when you have a crush? Sunwoo asks Eric which was a mistake since the younger boy was of no help. In fact Sunwoo is grateful that Haknyeon stayed friends with him during the crush since all he did was embarrass himself. 

All Sunwoo remembers when looking back is the realization that he liked boys, learning that he could never tell that to his parents, and the fact that he loved it when Haknyeon smiled.

He never tells Hak about what he feels - at least not until they're in college, and even that's just a drunken story - and the crush slowly fizzles out when Haknyeon leaves to go to high school. Sunwoo isn't so sad, he'll see Haknyeon next year, after all they are friends.

He meets Haknyeon again when Eric and Sunwoo finally get to high school. High school is a new experience and Sunwoo and Eric won’t ever say it but on the first day they both grab each other’s hands a bit more tighter, a reminder that they have each other. A new environment however, somehow feels like home when Haknyeon finds them, alone at lunch, lost for where to go. The crush is no longer there but Sunwoo still loves seeing Haknyeon regardless, still loves him the way friends do. Haknyeon just smiles, the angel he is, and introduces them to the rest of his friend group. 

That’s the day he meets Chanhee and Changmin, joined at the hip, who Sunwoo immediately clicks with. Changmin who laughs at all his jokes and Chanhee who the jokes are about but laughs all the same. The pair are always there for Sunwoo and Sunwoo realizes how lucky he is to have people who understand him.

Kevin and Jacob are the couple that makes Sunwoo think that maybe he wants to date. They make love seem easy. Jacob being one year older than Kevin doesn’t really matter when Sunwoo sees them together. Sunwoo knows that high school relationships don’t last, but when he sees Jacob rush to attend Kevin’s piano concert right after his volleyball game and when Kevin makes cookies for all of them but gives Jacob his with the promise of kisses Sunwoo hopes that love lasts for them.

Younghoon scares Sunwoo at first - handsome men always do - but one day Younghoon drives him to the beach simply because Sunwoo had said he wanted to go and he realizes how much the older boy is willing to do for his friends. Sunwoo becomes his younger brother, the older male dots on him too much but Sunwoo loves it. He likes having someone to rely on after so long of being the mature one.

Hyunjae teases Sunwoo every moment he can but is the first to offer help when Sunwoo is struggling. When Sunwoo was crying on the ground, his report card in his hands, it’s Hyunjae who helps him up. Eric was great at math but he wasn’t a great teacher which was obvious by the way Sunwoo’s math grade continued to drop. Hyunjae doesn’t judge him like Sunwoo had expected him to, instead he comes over every weekend and spends hours with Sunwoo as they study in his room until the sunlight fades from his window. Sunwoo feels bad, the other does everything for free, but Hyunjae just smiles and when Sunwoo gets his report card the next time the older male says that his happiness is enough payment.

He even meets Sangyeon, the oldest who already went to college by the time Sunwoo and Eric make it to high school. He visits one weekend and Sunwoo has never been so nervous to meet someone. But when Sangyeon smiles and grabs Sunwoo into a hug he realizes he never had anything to be worried about in the first place. He makes Sunwoo feel so welcome that he cries once, tells Sangyeon he had never had such great friends, Sangyeon cries with him and when Sunwoo tells the story now he laughs.

And finally Sunwoo meets Juyeon, who immediately takes Sunwoo under his wing and smiles at him so sweetly even when he plays pranks on the older members. It's obvious that he would fall, after all who wouldn't. 

He doesn’t even realize it until Eric, who is quite frankly tired of everything, interrupts one of his rants about how nice Juyeon is to him and how great the older male is. 

_ Sunnie you do realize that you have a crush on Juyeon right? _

_...Oh. I do. Oh shit Eric what do I do? _

  


Sunwoo is sixteen when he falls in love. He doesn't mean to but Juyeon is sweet, kind and helps Sunwoo out whenever he needs it and apparently that's all Sunwoo needs and before he realizes it he's too far gone. What started off as a sweet crush is too much for him when Juyeon smiles at him, when Juyeon drives him to the arcade and wins him a stuffed animal, when they go to watch a horror movie and Juyeon yells at the characters which ends up getting them all kicked out. It’s then Sunwoo realizes he loves him, and his heart breaks a little because he knows Juyeon doesn’t like him back.

(Chanhee says that he shouldn’t assume Juyeon’s feelings but Sunwoo knows.)

He's content with how he is. Being Juyeons friend is enough for him. After all he's two years older than Sunwoo, the boy would never go for someone Sunwoos age. But when Juyeon approaches Sunwoo, his eyes bright, Sunwoo can't bring himself to say no. 

_ I'm going to ask her to Prom. Will you help me Sunwoo? _

He smiles at the pair as the girl jumps into Juyeon’s arms as they spin around together. So cute and happy together. Kevin teases Juyeon, Changmin is jumping up and down so full of joy that he can't help the laughter that he lets out. He's happy he tells himself, he reminds himself, and it works. Until he looks at Eric's eyes so full of sadness for Sunwoo and then his heart breaks. He cries when he goes home, Eric hugs him harder. 

He must be shit at hiding his feelings, he tells Younghoon and Hyunjae who come the next day to visit Sunwoo when they're on break from College. Both boys bring him gifts, Hyunjae even gives him a stuffed animal of a raccoon. Younghoon tells him that it looked too much like Sunwoo for them to leave it at the store. They reassure Sunwoo that he's only obvious because they know him. They stay with him until Eric calls and says that Jacob is also visiting and then its ten boys, besides Juyeon who is on a date, crashing into Sunwoos house. The TV is on but no one's watching it. Kevin and Jacob are baking cookies with Eric sneaking the chocolate chips into the living room for himself and Hyunjae. Chanhee and Changmin who are fighting over a board game as Haknyeon and Sangyeon take the moment to cheat while the other pair is distracted.

Younghoon is playing some sort of game as Sunwoo leans back on his lap. He smiles content. Younghoon pauses his game and puts his phone down in favor of threading his hand through Sunwoo’s hair.

_ You okay Sunnie? _

He looks around the room and then back at Younghoon who is still smiling, his expression full of happiness, his eyes radiate love.

_ I’m okay. Thanks to you guys. _

  


Sunwoo is seventeen when he falls out of love. After all, Juyeon and the rest of their friend group had gone off to college - both Sunwoo and Eric wishing they had made more friends in their own grade - and Sunwoo was tired of being in love. He decides to ignore Juyeon until he's sure that his feelings have gone away. Chanhee thinks its a stupid way to get over being in love but Sunwoo knows that if he sees Juyeon again he’ll fall right back. The next time he meets Juyeon, the older boy still is the same sweet person but now Sunwoo’s heart doesn’t do anything. It’s bittersweet he realizes. He never realizes how much he would miss being in love.

Their friendship is never what it was before but maybe this is how it was supposed to be in the first place. After all a friendship built on love wasn't really a friendship after all.   


  


Sunwoo is eighteen when he decides that being in love isn’t for him. He dates someone once, it doesn’t go well and Eric still hates the boy to this day. He gave his heart away only for it to be treated as a toy. Love only ends up with his heart getting broken and he’s tired of it. Eric stays with him for weeks until he’s back together, back to the person he was before a relationship. Love isn’t for him he tells himself. Eric only hugs him tighter. 

  


Sunwoo is twenty when he meets Hyunjun. Eric says they’re alike but Sunwoo disagrees. Hyunjun isn’t scared like Sunwoo is, no he’s the most straightforward person Sunwoo has seen. When Hyunjun comes into his life Sunwoo has to hold on for dear life. He brings happiness, sadness but he brings his love. And slowly Sunwoo gives his own love back, surprised when Hyunjun never fails to run out of it. 

  


Sunwoo is twenty when he falls in love for the last time. Sunwoo is twenty when he thinks he’s received love back in return for the first time.

Hyunjun disproves this one.

_ “Your friends are so sweet to you Sunwoo.” _

_ “Are they?” Hyunjun smiles and Sunwoo’s heart flips over inside. _

_ “Yeah they are. They must love you a lot huh.” _

_ “... They do. They love me Hyunjun.” He marvels outloud and Hyunjun laughs out loud. _

_ “Of course they love you Sunwoo. You give so much love Sunnie that it’s only fair you get that much in return.” _

  


Sunwoo is twenty-one when he realizes that maybe love was around him all along. Just not the one he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> is this me projecting on Sunwoo. yeah.


End file.
